Talk:Kings' Peak
I don't want to sound irritating, but you can just make up a mountain this high.. Horton has decided this to be the highest point without discussing it and I do not agree on it. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:35, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : It was someone else who decided for this to be Lovia's tallest mountain. On the Abby Highlands page, it said that "Kings' Peak - 946 meters (1st in Kings and in Lovia)". I did not change the height to make it taller. I just worked with it. ANd if you look at the page history, you can see it was not me who determined the height. HORTON11 14:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Alright, then I was wrong crediting this to you. I do however have my serious doubts that Yuri has been thinking wisely about making this the highest point of Lovia. And I'll see whether he'll react here. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:05, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Well, there are many tall mountains here, so it would seem like a logical place to have the highest peak. HORTON11 15:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, comparing the size of Kings to the size of Peace Island and considering the fact that erosion would probably have most effect on the first one (taking a look at the shape of the archipelago and the grounds next to the mountain region) it is not logic that Kings would have the largest peak. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:37, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :::::I placed a hotspot in the north of Kings, thus claiming to be one of the most recent islands (the oldest ones lying in the West, where we also have two petite dots). Recent islands are less signed by erosion then older ones. Also, the hotspot creates pressure on the island, comprising Kings and thus forming high ridges. 17:36, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Alright, I've always been thinking of Lovia as one, but if we'd split it up, okay, then this is indeed possible :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:49, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::This isn't a matter of splitting up. I was the only one who had the courage to create a hotspot and I just happened to place it in a strategic position. I don't really care, and so should you I believe. It is just a silly fictitious mountain. 07:58, January 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Indeed, but I want it to be realistic. With this explanation it's realistic, so it can stay :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I also don't think 946 meters is high enough to have a big effect on the climate near the summit. This, and the other mountains on Lovia, are only going to be comparable to Ben Nevis, which itself is 400 meters higher than this. So, I'd drop the snow. Also, the mountains should be more rounded, they would have eroded due to not being geologically active (or, we need to introduce geological activity. But they can't be a system like the Alps or Himalayas since no other landmasses are pressing against them causing an orogeny). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:23, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah. It doesn't work with the latitude at which Lovia is found. Also look at Magna Augusta: more unrealistic snow. MyOwnBadSelf (talk · ) 03:14, September 22, 2017 (UTC) ::There could be snow in the winter :o --OuWTB 09:41, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Too far south and in the middle of the ocean, meaning relatively little seasonal variation. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:02, September 22, 2017 (UTC) Alternatively. We could make Lovia more Hawaiian which would allow significantly higher mountains, though they'd be much flatter. But I don't think anyone wants that. We somehow have to geologically justify Lovia's existence. Perhaps some sort of andesitic rather than basaltic (like Hawaii) hotspot? Is that even possible? That would allow spikier mountains but they have to be active or only recently extinct to be this pointy. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:01, September 22, 2017 (UTC) :Then the be recently extinct :o --OuWTB 08:44, September 23, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Then we should change the mountain pictures to be more like stratovolcanoes. Though I'm not sure if stratovolcanoes can actually be this short. Just that continental mountain range type mountains wouldn't be good. And again I'm not sure if non-basaltic hotspots are even possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:20, September 23, 2017 (UTC)